Just a Friend
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: No había nada más que hacer. Ella era feliz y él era feliz. Y eso era terrible. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer cuando lo que más quieres ya le pertenece a otra persona?
**lean los que quieren**

 **no lean los que no quieren**

* * *

Le gustaba mirarla, todos días, todo el tiempo que podía.

La veía con una sonrisa sarcástica, bromista. A veces irritado, a veces fastidioso y ella respondía igual. Como una clase de juego.

Cuando él se burlaba ella se la volvía, con un apodo como _"tesoro"_ o _"genio"_ y tenías que conocerla lo suficiente para saber que no estaba coqueteando. Que no llamaba a nadie por un apodo a menos que bromeara contigo, como un tipo de burla inocente, y para que eso sucediera tenía que conocerte lo suficiente.

Y él sabía eso. Él sabía lo que había que saber de ella.

Como que era más alta que él, que tenía el cabello largo y castaño, que sonreía con libertad cuando estaba con su familia, que era ella misma con las personas que más quería, que a veces se guardaba sus ideas y casi nunca las decía, que cuando se emocionaba lanzaba gritos que fastidiaban a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor, que evadía la mirada a quien lograba ponerla nerviosa.

Y si alguien la ponía nerviosa, lo supo en su mirada, en su fuerte frustración por desconcentrarse y él sabía que era porque pensaba en alguien. Cuando conoces a alguien lo suficiente sabes que es lo que sucede y puedes proveer una respuesta.

Pero no fue necesario dar una.

Con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta.

Cuando la conoció ella era autoritaria, algo fastidiosa, y muy loca. Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorándose, estas características que el también conocía cambiaron.

Él sabía que socialmente era tímida pues con esa persona lo era más, él sabía que cuanto anhelaba algo con esa persona la hacía anhelar mucho más, él sabía cuan torpe ella podía llegar a hacer pues cuando esa persona se presentaba sus acciones siempre le fallaban.

Aunque el principio la hizo verse más nerviosa la cosa la convirtió en una persona más valiente, más como ella pero mejor, más grandiosa. Incluso llego a pensar que era increíble a veces.

Y pudo ver que era encantadora, que era creativa, que era mejor que al principio. Que maduraba más rápido que el resto, que apreciaba lo que podía hacer, que poco a poco se abrió a los de su alrededor.

Y era porque estaba enamorada y lo había aceptado.

-Nunca he amado a nadie tanto en toda mi vida –podía adivinar que esa serían sus palabras si tan solo las dijera.

Porque ella no lanzaba al aire lo que sentía, se guardaba todo, tanto así que siempre se preguntaba como esa persona logro ganarla.

Arrastro el pie por el pavimento mientras se levantaba de la banca y se ponía de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos. Echando a andar por el sendero asía la salida del parque.

Sabía que ella ahora era feliz. Igual de nerviosa y por supuesto igual de irritante. Pero feliz.

Aun compartían ese juego en común, incluso bromeaban sobre la persona frente a ella, ponerlo de los nervios o simplemente reír. Y era esos momentos donde podía disfrutar al menos algo de su atención.

Cuando se miraban sonreía, cuando se reían podía estar cerca, cuando discutían podía hacerle hablar lo que escondía en su cabeza. Podía hacer que fuera ella misma con él.

Pero cuando lo creía siempre recordaba que no, que no sabía todo, que esa persona sabia incluso más que él a pesar de no parecerlo. Que él había abierto una nueva faceta en ella que hasta ahora siempre creyó desconocida.

La había enamorado.

Cuando estaban solos no podía saber si cuando hablaban se miraban a los ojos y si era así se preguntaba en como lo miraría, se preguntaba en como lograba sonrojarse con solo tomarle de la mano o aparecerse simplemente, se preguntaba como lograba que le importara tanto cuando se lastimaba o cuando se ponía triste, se preguntaba lo que sentirían cuando compartían un beso. Si sus corazones latían deprisa o lento, si sus manos se atreverían a tocarle el pelo o rozar su rostro, y si ella lo abrazaría y le susurraría lo que a todas luces ya todo el público sabía.

Y cuando llegaba a este punto siempre se preguntaba el por qué le importaba.

Eran amigos, eran fastidiosos uno con el otro, se reían de sus defectos, bromeaban de lo que veían. Y se preguntaba porque le importaba.

Era ese momento cuando la veía a lo lejos, con esa persona y se daba cuenta de lo linda que era. No con él. No a su lado. No todo el tiempo.

Y sabía que nunca seria así. Como sabía, demasiado después, que también se estaba enamorando.

No de nadie de afuera, no de nadie a su alrededor, solo una. A la que, desde que la conocía, estuvo a su lado.

Sonrió al ver a sus amigos cerca, la peliblanca suspirando aburrida, Dib reclamando su tardanza con la mirada y ella tomada de la mano del chico.

Fingió una sonrisa cuando se reunió con ellos.

-Lo siento –se rio en un falso intento de disculpa- se me hizo tarde.

Dib rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Por Mercurio, te vimos sentado desde hace una hora –le respondió, el solo se incoó de hombros sin importarle realmente eso- ¿qué tanto hacías que no te levantabas Louie?

Lo miro.

-¿Importa? Ya estoy aquí –quería provocarle, el que se molestara siempre daba risa, siempre les daba risa.

El cabezón pareció mas enfadado, abrió la cosa para decirle no sé qué, pero una palabra de ella fue suficiente para callarlo.

-Está bien –decía ella en ese tono de calma que siempre funcionaba en Dib- ya está aquí, no importa, recuerda que si no nos vamos ahora se nos hará tarde.

A su lado Nyx asintió apoyándola, él solo podía sonreír asía ella por encontrarle una salida.

Dib se ruborizo al ver como ella le sonreía y suspiro derrotado.

-Como digas Kori –susurro Dib apretando su mano y dirigiéndolos rápidamente a su destino.

Encaminándonos asía el trabajo, a las grabaciones, donde ella dirigía sus pasos y acciones. Y él sabía que ella amaba hacer eso.

Tanto como sabía cuanto la amaba a ella. Esta chica de cabello castaño, alta y que apretaba con ternura la mano de Dib que la miraba aun ruborizado.

Esta chica que no era su novia, sino la de su mejor amigo.

Y eso era para ellos, para el elenco, para los que lo conocían incluida ella.

Terrible y frustrante, feliz y estimulante, tan dulce y fuerte.

Solo podía describir así sus días con ella. Con ella y él. Con Dib y Kori.

Al igual que con el eterno clasificativo, este que ya había sido nombrado, este que él conocía y repudiaba, al igual que el irremediable descubrimiento que nació cuando ella ya no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Y qué remedio. Pues solo era el amigo y era terrible.

Porque se enamoró de la chica de su mejor amigo.

Qué remedio.

* * *

 **Louie y Nyx son personajes míos, para mas información lean _"Sentimientos de Otro Planeta"_ , pos por si quieren ;D**

 **pasando al fic:**

 **un one-shot antes de comenzar mi año escolar (ya falta poco) XUX**

 **si alguno encuentra esto raro, pues esta bien, pues a veces las historias son así y eso las hace especiales =)**

 **esto era una idea que quería poner asía no mucho tiempo, exploro la idea de que si nuestros propios personajes nos llegaran a conocer más de lo que los conocemos a ellos, y si se oye demente pero como se sentirían si lo que creaste te admirara. No es tu hijo, solo tu creación, eres su creador, la única persona a la que le importas. Piensen, ¿no influiría de una manera interesante al personaje si llegara a sentir algo?**

 **los que estén de acuerdo levanten la mano, los que no por favor espero no encontrar una burla o un insulto, se los agradeceré inmensamente.**

 **bueno esto es todo, espero que les halla gustado y yo me retiro (horario nocturno, toca dormir UuU)**

 **espero sus reviews!**

 **buenas noches!**


End file.
